Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a device for measuring a seal gap of a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flange mount measuring device that conveniently and accurately measures a vehicle seal gap.
Generally, a vehicle body is provided with various moving parts, for example, a trunk lid and a tailgate, as well as front and rear doors. The moving parts are mounted to fixed mounting parts of the vehicle body in such a way as to be openable and closeable. At the intersection between the two vehicle parts, gaps are inevitably formed between the moving parts and the fixed mounting parts of the vehicle body. Such gaps are generally referred to as seal gaps. The seal gaps provide the necessary clearance to prevent interference between the moving part and the mounting part. While a vehicle is driving, wind noise may be transmitted through the seal gaps into the vehicle. Moreover, when it rains, rainwater may flow through the seal gaps into the vehicle. Thus, in order to maintain the quietness and air tightness of the vehicle, various types of seals or weatherstrips are installed in seal gaps created between the moving parts and corresponding mounting parts of the vehicle body. When the weatherstrips are installed in the seal gaps, data on the exact dimensions of the respective seal gaps into which they are installed are required.
To this end, existing devices collect data about the seal gaps to verify that there is proper compression of the seal, when installed, to prevent wind noise and water leakage. Some known measuring devices fill the gap between the moving parts and the mounting parts of the vehicle body with resin or clay mold and measure the resulting molded part. In this case, the molded product may be deformed when it is removed, and thus it is difficult to measure precise dimensions. The accuracy of the collected data is also dependent on the skill of the worker who measures the seal gaps. When taking measurements with resin, the hardened piece may be difficult to remove from the seal gap as well. Further, it takes an excessively long time to measure the seal gaps because the resin product must be hardened; whereas, the compressed lump of clay must be sliced slowly and carefully before measuring. This slicing action can affect the measured value, reducing accuracy. It is also known to use a strain-based or other electrical gauge to measure the seal gaps. These devices require electronic data acquisition setup and sensor calibration prior to each use, which increases setup time.